


Cupcakes and roses

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Woojin lacks a brain to mouth filter and suffers greatly because of it.





	Cupcakes and roses

 

 

 

 

Woojin held his lunch box in a tight grip as he looked around the park and then up at the sky. The sun was out, warming everything it touched and apparently everyone had decided to go outside during lunch hours. He couldn’t see a single empty bench.

Guess he just had to sit down with someone else.

He scanned the area. Most benches were completely full, every inch of it occupied except one. Woojin hummed to himself, the grip of his lunchbox tightening. There was one bench where one guy was sitting, focused on the lunch box in his lap. He stuck out, among all the office workers who had come out to enjoy the warm summer sun, with his pink hair, pastel pink shirt and ripped blue jeans. As he got closer, Woojin could see fishnets through the holes in the pants over the knees.

“Hey,” he said and the guy looked up. Woojin choked. Oh my fucking god that’s a handsome face. He had an angular face, big nose and droopy eyes almost covered by his curly, pink bangs. The summer sun reflected on the studs on below his lower lip and the multiple piercings in his ears. Woojin swallowed hard. “Can I sit here?” he asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. The guy smiled and - oh god _no_ he had dimples too. Could this guy get more perfect?

“Of course,” he said and Woojin wanted to throw himself off a cliff. He had a nice voice as well.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, quickly sitting down on the bench to busy himself with his lunch. He tried to keep his focus down on the lunch box and not glance over to stare at the handsome boy beside him. What if they accidentally got eye contact? That would be very awkward.

“Do you work at the bakery?” the guy asked and Woojin looked up. He still had food in his mouth and he widened his eyes as he realized it, quickly trying to chew it before even attempting to speak. “Oh, sorry,” handsome boy said and Woojin could feel his ears heating up.

“No worries,” he almost croaked out but managed to save it, hopefully sounding like a normal person as he replied. “But, uhm, yeah I work at the bakery. How did you know?” he asked, watching as an amused grin stretched on the other’s lips. Being this handsome should be illegal. 911, please we have a criminal here.

“You have flour on your pants,” he pointed out and Woojin looked down on his black pants, and indeed. There was a big white patch of flour on his thigh. He could feel his ears heat up even more as he let out a soft ‘oh’. The guy chuckled before extending a hand. “I’m Chan by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“I-I’m Woojin,” Woojin said, cursing himself for stuttering. “Nice to meet you Chan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin wasn’t sure when their lunch “dates” (now listen here Kim Woojin do not say dates you’re going to get your heart broken) had become a routine for them, but here they were. During the last two weeks, he’d spent each lunch break with Chan on the same park bench. As the days passed, he learned that Chan worked at the flower shop just down the street. His favorite color was pink, his favorite flowers were roses and peonies and he had kind of a sweet tooth.

Spending lunch hour with Chan was pleasant. It felt like a breath of fresh air, away from all the flour, all the customers and all the co-workers. Not that Woojin disliked any of his co-workers, quite the opposite. But Chan was a change he much welcomed.

“What’s on your mind?” Felix asked, snapping Woojin out of his thought. Felix, floppy blond hair falling in his eyes and a smug grin on his lips, was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. “You’ve been staring at that dough for like five minutes without moving. What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Woojin said, maybe too quickly because he could see the grin on Felix’s face stretch wider. “Kid…” he began, sighing. He was about to run his hand through his hair before he remembered that his hand was covered in dough and flour. “It’s nothing, really.”

“I don’t believe you,” Felix said, raising an eyebrow. “And I’m going to continue to bother you until you tell me, because you called me kid.”

“Well you-”

“I’m seventeen,” Felix said, pouting and Woojin snorted, shaking his head as he went back to the dough, starting to roll it out. “And you look like a teenager in love,” he continued. Woojin, being caught off guard, choked and Felix let out a triumphant “ah-hah!”

“Please don’t,” Woojin pleaded, not pausing his work on the cinnamon rolls as Felix leaned forward, placing his elbows on the counter and leaned his chin on his hands. Felix may only have been working part time at the bakery for about three months, but he was already becoming the bane of Woojin’s existence. As he stared at Woojin, his eyes were slowly turning into puppy eyes and Woojin groaned as he spread the pre-made sugar, cinnamon and butter mix over the rolled out dough. “Alright, but please can you keep this to yourself?” he said and Felix beamed.

“My lips are,” he made a zipping motion over his mouth and then tossed the key, “sealed.”

“Promise?” Woojin asked, rolling up the dough so he could start cutting it and Felix nodded, lips pressed tightly together. “Okay so I’ve been meeting up with a guy for the past two weeks,” he began and Felix hummed, eyes twinkling. “Not in a date way or anything, we just sit down, eat lunch together and chat but I- I think I have a crush on him.”

“Aw that’s cute,” Felix cooed and Woojin could feel his ears heat up in embarrassment. “What’s his name?”

“His name is Chan,” Woojin said, not missing the way Felix’s eyebrows twitched. “What?”

“No I- What does he work with?” he asked, tilting his head and leaned even closer.

“He’s a- Wait, Felix can you help me put these on a tray?” Woojin asked as he began to cut the roll into smaller pieces. Felix nodded, immediately scurrying off to get a tray. “He’s a florist,” Woojin continued and Felix frowned for a second before breaking out in laughter. “What?”

“You’ve been meeting up with Bang Chan,” he said, rolling his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. Woojin was lost and he tilted his head. “You’ve been seeing my half-brother.”

“I’ve been what now?” Woojin asked confused as he took the tray from Felix, carrying it to the oven.

“You’ve been seeing my brother,” Felix said, leaning against the counter again. “Pastel pink hair, tattoos and snake bites?” Woojin nodded. “Yeah that’s him.”

“Okay…” Woojin said slowly, clearing his throat. “In that case, forget I ever talked about it,” he continued and he could only assume that his face was bright red by now.

Felix snorted, shaking his head. “I mean, Chan has talked about meeting someone at lunch but he never told me their names…” he said slowly, rubbing his chin. Then something gleamed in his eye and Woojin frowned.

“What?” Woojin asked, narrowing his eyes. Felix looked like he just had an idea and Woojin had a feeling that he was not going to like this idea. Felix glanced up at him, smug grin on stretching his lips before he shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said, looking down for a second before glancing up at Woojin again, still grinning. “Nothing.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun was high on the sky as Woojin reached the park bench. Chan was already there, leaning back with his face tilted up towards the sun, soaking in the rays of the early autumn day. The light was reflecting off the two silver studs below his lower lip and it made his pastel pink hair look even pinker.

“Hey,” Woojin said softly as he sat down beside Chan. Chan’s eyes fluttered open, a wide grin stretching his lips and dimples appearing. Woojin couldn’t hold back the smile, his heartbeat quickening and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “I brought cupcakes,” he said before Chan could say anything else.

“Oh,” Chan said, lips shaped like an ‘o’ as he looked down on the small, pastel pink container Woojin pulled out of his bag. “I like the color of it,” he said and Woojin’s cheeks heated up a little. He may or may not have gotten it because Chan liked the color. But Chan didn’t need to know that. “You didn’t have to bring anything. Now I feel bad for not bringing anything along,” Chan said sheepishly, smiling apologetically.

“No it’s fine,” Woojin said quickly, averting his eyes to focus on the container. “I hope the frosting is okay,” he mumbled as he pulled the lid off.

“Ooh! What kind of frosting?” Chan said, curiously peering down at the cupcakes in the container. “Oh look at them!” he cooed and Woojin’s heart was by now threatening to burst out of his ribcage. Was this legal? To be this adorable? In this economy? “They look like roses!”

“Yeah,” Woojin said slowly, his face heating up even more. “Th-That was kind of the idea,” he continued, stumbling over the words. “One of them is a bit messed up though,” he said, sighing and pouting as he looked at the one in the corner of the container, the one that had been a squished towards the side of the container and the frosting sticking to the side.

“It doesn’t matter,” Chan said and Woojin looked up just in time to catch Chan’s wide smile and suddenly the sun wasn’t the brightest thing in the world anymore. He swallowed hard. “I really like roses,” Chan continued, leaning back a little on the bench and Woojin had to bite back the ‘why do you think I made them’ comment. “Did you make them?”

Woojin nodded, clearing his throat. “I did,” he said, shy smile tugging on his lips. “Do you want one now?” he asked, holding out the container for Chan. Chan gladly took one of the cupcakes and Woojin tried to ignore the way his heart stuttered. “Felix and I did a large batch. I was trying to teach him how to ice the cupcakes.”

Chan froze, blinking as he looked up at Woojin. “Wait…” he said slowly. “You work at the same bakery as Felix?”

“Yes?” Woojin said, confused. “He didn’t tell you?”

“No he didn’t,” Chan groaned, followed by a grumble of “that brat.”

Woojin laughed, easing the nervousness bubbling in his chest a little. “He’s cute,” he said, unable to hold back when he saw the fond smile stretching on Chan’s lips.

“He is,” he agreed, leaning back on the bench and he chuckled. Woojin kept his eyes at Chan, tilting his head a little as Chan’s cheeks were turning a soft pink. “He hasn’t said anything about me, has he?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“No?” Woojin said, blinking confused. “Should he?”

“No!” Chan said quickly before grinning sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I- no,” he mumbled, shifting his gaze to the pink cupcake in his hand. “I’m gonna… try this now,” he said, taking a bite of the cupcake. Woojin kept his eyes on Chan’s expression, watching him intently. When a wide smile stretched his lips and his eyes lit up, warmth bloomed in Woojin’s chest. “It’s so good!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Woojin beamed, unable to hold back the wide and pleased smile on his lips.

“You know,” Chan began, chewing on his bottom lip for a second and he kept his eyes on the cupcake before looking up at Woojin. “With autumn, it’s going to be too cold to sit outside and have lunch.”

“Oh,” Woojin said softly. He hadn’t even thought about that. “You’re right,” he continued, trying to not sound too disappointed.

“Let’s exchange numbers,” Chan said after a pause and Woojin blinked, his heart flip flopping in his chest as Chan grinned widely, the dimples in his cheeks deepening. “If that’s okay, of course,” he said, grin fading a little and Woojin panicked.

“Of course!” he said, maybe a bit too fast and he wanted to slap himself in the face. Way to go Kim Woojin.

“Great,” Chan said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. Woojin couldn’t hold back the smile as he spotted the pastel purple phone case decorated with tiny stars. “Here, just type in your number and text yourself,” he continued and Woojin carefully took the phone from him, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as his fingers brushed against Chan’s.

He tried to focus, to push down the fluttering emotions in his chest and ignoring Chan’s wide smile as he typed in his number.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **From:** Chan  
Good morning Woojin! （＾ｖ＾）

 **To:** Chan  
Good morning Chan! You’re up early. Why?

 **From:** Chan  
Yes （´・｀）we’re getting an early delivery.  
You’re also up early (・о・) why?

 **To:** Chan  
I’m at the bakery, got the morning shift :(

 **From:** Chan  
Oh ⊙︿⊙  
You’re so hardworking (◕ω◕✿)

 

 

“What are you smiling about?” Felix asked and Woojin let out a surprised squeak, dropping his phone onto the counter top. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he continued, holding up his hands.

“It’s fine,” Woojin said, cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he picked up his phone, dusting the flour off. A sly grin stretched on Felix’s lips and he leaned closer. Woojin didn’t like this; not at all.

“So what were you smiling about?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Woojin cleared his throat, embarrassed.

“Nothing,” he said, averting his eyes when Felix raised an eyebrow. “It’s nothing really,” he tried, looking back to meet Felix’s gaze but by now, Felix was wiggling his eyebrows.

“Does it have anything to do wiiith…” he trailed off, smug grin of his lips, “Chan?”

Too bad Woojin choked, or else he might have had a chance to lie to Felix. But now… not so much. Well done Woojin.

“So it is about brother dearest,” Felix said triumphantly and Woojin stuffed his phone into his pocket, hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t know you two exchanged numbers,” he continued, a pout making its way up to his lips. “I feel betrayed.”

“Do you need to know everything that goes on in your brother’s life?” Woojin asked, trying his best to just get over the embarrassment.

“Usually not, but when it’s about…” Felix paused, glancing up to the ceiling for a second before looking back at Woojin. “I should stop being nosey,” he said, biting his lips as he held back a grin.

“Maybe you should,” Woojin said as Felix straightened up, that smug grin still on his lips as he turned around. Woojin didn’t trust him.

“I’ll stop being nosey,” he said as he walked towards the door leading back to the front of the bakery. “I promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Woojin,” his boss, Hyojin, said and Woojin looked up from the cake he was icing. “I would like to ask something off you,” she continued and Woojin nodded.

“Sure?”

“Do you think you can go and pick up a flower arrangement for me?” she asked and Woojin bit his lip, his heart speeding up in his chest. “I know autumn is here and it’s getting colder and flowers might not be in season, but I thought we should have some color in here, beside our pastries.”

“I agree,” Woojin hummed, glancing down at the cake. “Let me just finish this and I’ll go.”

“Great,” Hyojin said, patting Woojin on the cheek before she turned around to leave the room. “I’ll leave the order for the arrangement behind the counter, Felix is managing the register right now.”

“Oh, okay, good,” Woojin said, tilting his head as Hyojin left the room. He stared after her for a second before shrugging and turned back to the cake. As he continued to ice the cake, his mind started to wander. What shop was he supposed to go to? Was it Chan’s shop? Would he be able to see Chan today?

He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts and stared down at the cake for a second. He sighed, placing the piping tool down on the side of the cake. He turned it around on the turntable, inspecting it closely. He couldn’t help the smile when he was done, feeling satisfied with it and he picked it up as he carried it out to the front of the shop.

“Oh that looks nice,” Felix said as he placed the cake in the display. “Like really nice. You’re so good at roses,” he continued, scurrying over to crouch down beside the cake, inspecting it closely. Woojin chuckled, ruffling Felix’s hair.

“I can teach you,” he said and Felix took his eyes off the cake to glance up at Woojin, grinning widely. “Later. I need to pick up something for Hyojin,” he said and there was a flash of something in Felix’s eyes.

“Oh!” he said excitingly, bouncing up on his feet to head back to the register. He pulled out a small piece of paper, holding it out for Woojin. “Here’s the order and the address,” he said, eyes crinkling up into crescent moons as he smiled again. Woojin took it, raising an eyebrow at Felix’s rather bright expression. “Good luck!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bell to the store chimed gently as Woojin entered the flower shop. He was alone in the room, the counter was empty and he narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room, trying to find anyone who worked here.

“Hello?” he called out, holding onto the piece of paper tightly. There was a rustle from the back of the store and suddenly a very familiar, pink tuft of hair appeared in the doorway. Chan was holding a bouquet of roses, wearing a green apron on top of a pastel pink hoodie pulled up and exposing his arms and the tattoos.

“Oh,” Chan said, eyes wide for a second before breaking into a wide smile, eyes crinkling and his piercings gleaming in the light. Woojin swallowed, eyes flickering down to the paper in his hands. “I suppose you’re the one picking up the order from the bakery,” Chan continued, placing the bouquet on the counter as he walked up to it.

“Yeah,” Woojin said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I suspected I’d be picking it up from you but I wasn’t sure.”

Chan laughed, clear and bright and Woojin’s heart stuttered. “I hope you’re not disappointed,” he said.

“No!” Woojin replied, maybe a bit too fast and he bit his lip, making sure the ‘I’m glad I got to see you’ didn’t slip past his lips. Chan grinned, turning around to pick up a flower arrangement and placed it on the counter.

“It’s already paid and settled so you… you can just take it with you back to the bakery,” he said, smiling and Woojin nodded, swallowing hard as he looked between Chan and the arrangement.

“Did you make it?” he asked, gesturing towards the arrangement. Chan nodded, eyes crinkled up into crescent moons and the fluorescent light of the shop reflecting on the two rings on his lower lip. “It’s really pretty.”

“Thank you,” Chan beamed, glancing down at the arrangement. “I enjoy making these kind of arrangements, but wedding bouquets are my favorite.”

“Oh,” Woojin said softly. “They must be beautiful. The bouquets I mean,” he said, feeling his ears heat up a little.

“I sure hope people enjoy my flower bouquets,” Chan said and Woojin held back the ‘who wouldn’t’. “I can send you a picture the next time I make one,” he continued, grinning widely. Woojin hummed, eyes flickering around awkwardly as his brain tried to process the situation and come up with things to say. “I shouldn’t hold you up like this, sorry,” he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“No it’s okay,” Woojin said and Chan laughed, his cheeks dusted pink and Woojin just had to try his best to quiet his brain yelling ‘ _cute_ ’ at him. “But I… Maybe I should get going before they miss me too much.”

“Yeah,” Chan said awkwardly and Woojin swallowed, picking up the flower arrangement. “I heard Felix was managing the cash register today,” he continued, picking up the bouquet he had previously been holding. Woojin only nodded. “Make sure he doesn’t set fire on anything,” he said with a fond smile and Woojin couldn’t help but snort.

“I doubt he’ll set anything on fire when managing the register,” Woojin said, amused grin on his lips. Chan didn’t look convinced as he laughed.

“I wouldn’t be so sure with that boy,” he said and Woojin snorted again. He moved towards the door, not really wanting to leave the flower shop.

“Do you want to come over to my place later?” he asked the second the thought hit him, not really letting it process and his face heated up as Chan raised an eyebrow. “I mean- If you don’t want to it’s fine and if you’re bu-”

“I’m free after work,” Chan said, face warming up in a wide smile again. Woojin wanted to curse his heart as it raced in his chest. “Just text me your address and when you get off work,” he continued and Woojin nodded, mouth dry. “Now hurry back to the bakery before they miss you.”

“I’ll… I’ll see you later then?” Woojin said, his heart doing cartwheels when Chan nodded.

“Bye Woojin, see you later,” Chan called as Woojin walked outside the door. As he walked back to the bakery, his heart kept beating loudly in his ears and he kept thinking back to the fact that he actually asked Chan to come over.

Where had that bit of courage come from?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a knock on the door and Woojin startled in surprise. He knew Chan was going to come over but he hadn’t been exactly sure when. He kept his eyes fixed on the muffins in the oven. He’d burned one batch slightly, he wasn’t going to let this one burn either.

“Come in!” he called, hoping Chan would hear him. “The door is unlocked!”

There was a pause and Woojin bit his lip; what if Chan hadn’t heard him? He couldn’t leave the batch of muffins. He _refused_ to burn another batch.

The door creaked open and relief washed over Woojin. He could hear a rustling from the door and the door getting shut, lock clicking as Chan locked the door.

“Hello!” he called out; Woojin could almost hear the smile in his voice and the dimples that came with it and his heart swelled in his chest. He was unable to hold back the wide smile that stretched his lips.

“Hey!” he replied as casual as he could. He could hear Chan shuffle across the floor in his living room. “I’ll just finish this up. Do you want anything?”

“It’s a bit cold outside,” Chan called back. “Something warm would be very nice.”

“I’ll make some hot chocolate if that’s fine with you,” Woojin said and a hum came from the living room just as the couch creaked gently. Woojin opened the oven, the warm air hitting his face before he pulled out the muffins. These ones were good. Thank god.

With his heart fluttering in his chest, he began to make the hot chocolate. He couldn’t wait to sit down with Chan and just talk. He enjoyed those moments. A lot. They made him feel all giddy and warm inside.

“How was your day?” Chan asked from the living room, followed by the sound of a zipper being opened, probably the zipper to his backpack.

“It was good I guess, burned some muffins at work and a batch at home but its all good. Felix didn’t set anything on fire either,” Woojin said and Chan hummed, the rustle of paper sounding. “How was your day?”

“Well, after you came over… We got a delivery with some new pots so that was very exciting,” Chan said and Woojin smiled. “And I got to make a bridal bouquet. I didn’t send you a picture because I figured I’d just show you now when I came over.”

When the hot chocolate was done, marshmallows floating on the top in both cups, Woojin took the cups and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as he laid eyes on Chan he stopped, his breath hitched and he almost dropped the cups.

Chan had changed and he was wearing _fishnets_. That was the first thought that struck Woojin. The second thing he noticed was that he was wearing a pair of blue jeans shorts under his purple sweater. Short shorts. Woojin’s brain was malfunctioning.

Chan looked up from his notebook as he noticed Woojin in the room and Woojin could feel his face burn. He had just been caught staring. Oh god, oh no. How to save this?

“You know,” he began, his brain scrambling for an excuse. “It’s no wonder you’re cold if you’re wearing… shorts.” _Nice one Woojin, high five on that._

“Well,” Chan said as Woojin handed him the cup, wrapping his fingers around the cup. His smile stretched even wider, eyes crinkling into crescent moons and dimples getting deeper in his cheeks. Woojin’s heart rate was picking up and his eyes flickered around nervously. He took a sip of his chocolate, trying to distract himself from Chan’s cute face. Dammit. “I did wear a long coat. It was just my hands that were cold,” he continued, placing the cup on the table to hold up his hands, back of the back toward Woojin. At first Woojin just focused on the tattoos on Chan’s fingers, the phases of the moon showing clearly, before he shifted to focus on the small cuts that covered his hands.

“What happened to your hands?” he asked, putting his cup down on the table to reach and grab Chan’s hand carefully. He pretended like the soft dusting of pink on Chan’s cheeks didn’t make his heart do somersaults.

“Oh,” Chan said, plush lips shaped like an ‘o’ and Woojin had to swallow. Focus on the eyes, Kim Woojin. Chan broke into a grin, lips stretching and dimples returning. “It’s just some scrapes from the roses and what not, thorns you know,” he said sheepishly as Woojin brushed his thumb over one of the red lines. He hadn’t looked at Chan’s hands this close before and while he’d noted how small Chan’s hands were, especially compared to his own fucking monster hands, he didn’t realize they were _this_ small.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, glancing up to meet Chan’s eyes.

“No,” Chan said, the pink on his cheeks getting more intense and Woojin inhaled. He looked so pretty it was making Woojin _very_ nervous. “It’s just small cuts, don’t worry.” He laughed, the sound ringing brightly in Woojin’s ears. “I’m sorry my hands are so ugly,” he continued and Woojin snapped his head up, eyes wide for a second.

“What?” he asked, furrowing his brows.

“They’re not very pretty, my hands I mean. There’s a lot of old scratches that left scars,” Chan said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. Woojin’s frown deepened and he looked back down on Chan’s hand, fingers brushing over the skin. The skin of his palms were slightly rough, the tattoos on his fingers causing the skin there to raise a little and the skin of the back of his hand soft. True to his words, on closer inspection, Woojin could see faint scars on the pale skin. Woojin’s heart was beating so fast in his ribcage and he took a deep breath. Here we go Kim Woojin, you got this.

“They are though,” he said, meeting Chan’s eyes and Chan just tilted his head. “Pretty I mean.”

“No-”

“Listen,” he said softly, cutting Chan off before he could even begin to protest. “Your hands are pretty.” Nervousness was just swirling in his chest as he traced his finger over Chan’s hands, not really sure what he was saying anymore. “You have such delicate hands, so gentle when you work with fragile flowers and… and they’re really pretty.”

“I-” Chan said slowly, his cheeks tinted pink and a small, nervous chuckle slipped past his lips. “I didn’t know you liked my hands that much.”

“I like you.”

Woojin’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said. _Nice Kim Woojin. You did it. Pat yourself on the back._ Chan stared at him, unmoving and eyes wide.

“I-I mean-”

“I like you too,” Chan finally said and Woojin’s mind went blank. Noooo. That’s not what he said. He couldn’t possibly- “I like you a lot Woojin.”

“What?” Woojin said, his head feeling like it was filled with cotton and he blinked. Chan looked uncertain, eyes flickering around slightly and his cheeks pink. God he was so pretty. Woojin exhaled, breath shaky and he noticed Chan leaned a bit closer, uncertainness still swimming in his eyes.

“Is this okay?” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Woojin’s lips and Woojin’s breath hitched, eyes meeting Chan’s warm brown ones. “Can I kiss you?”

Woojin’s mind blanked again and he swallowed hard. He didn’t reply to Chan, he only grabbed a gentle hold of Chan’s face with his hands, pressing his lips against Chan’s. Chan immediately relaxed, his hands coming up to grab the front of Woojin’s shirt, pulling him closer.

The kiss started out slow, careful as both of them tested the water but when neither of them pulled back, Chan tightened the grip of Woojin’s shirt and Woojin tilted his lead a little, deepening the kiss. He slid his hands from Chan’s jaw to the back of his head, fingers tangling in Chan’s pastel pink curls.

“Woojin,” Chan breathed, pulling back just the slightest to catch his breath. Woojin hummed, his breathing harsh and he pulled back a little further, loosening his grip of Chan’s hand. Chan shifted, turning his body a little to face Woojin completely. His eyes were hooded, light catching onto the specs of glitter in his eyeshadow.

“You’re so pretty,” Woojin mumbled, biting his lips as he realized he said it outloud. “I’m sorry I just say things when I’m with you I can’t help it. I like you a lot and you’re really pretty and you make my brain all fuzzy and I can’t think and-” Chan leaned in to kiss Woojin again, successfully shutting him up.

“Would you be my boyfriend?” Chan asked as they parted, brushing the back of his hand over Woojin’s cheek. Woojin swallowed hard, eyes glued at Chan and mouth dry as he nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed, heart stuttering as Chan’s smile widened. “I’d love that.”

“Great,” Chan murmured, moving his hand to brush it through Woojin’s hair. Woojin rested his hands on Chan’s shoulders, just holding them there as he looked at Chan. Chan focused his eyes on Woojin’s hair, smoothening it down before he shifted to meet Woojin’s gaze again. “I’m going to kiss you again, boyfriend,” he said and Woojin swore his heart was about to burst out of his ribcage.

“I-” was all he managed to get out before Chan kissed him again, smiling against Woojin’s lips. It made Woojin feel all fuzzy and warm inside. He smiled, his hands dropping to Chan’s waist. He could get used to this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAAY Happy valentines day uwu
> 
> this is for Luna and Pandi, my two fave woochan shippers uwu
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading <3 you can find me at pinkpunchmango @ twt and sparklegay1337 @ cc


End file.
